


Tactile Education

by mevima



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:30:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke introduces Justice to physical touch, at his request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by arwingyoshi: Justice/Hawke, blow jobs.
> 
> It turned into a big long idea and then I got stuck on it for a while, but I think this is a good length for the first chapter. No smut yet, but well on the way to it.

The camp on Sundermount was peaceful that night. Their companions lay fast asleep in individual tents, and fire crackled gently in the soft wind when Anders spoke up, reaching out a hand to tangle his fingers through Hawke's.

"You know, Justice is really quite curious about us," he began.

"Hm?" The warrior pulled his attention from the campfire to raise his eyebrows curiously. "What do you mean, love?"

"Well..." Anders coughed delicately. "He's not used to having a mortal body that can feel, not even after all this time with me. Maker knows he's far too concerned about unjustly taking over my body - I mean, it isn't just me in here and I agreed to share in the first place - and from inside my head everything must be... muffled."

He paused, seeming uncertain how to continue. Hawke waited a moment and then prompted, "And?"

"Would it be very strange if you - I mean, would you be willing to... touch him?" Anders bit his lip.

Hawke tilted his head, examining Anders' nervous expression. "Just to be clear on this... you mean sexually."

"Um. It's hard to say. Eventually?" Anders pulled his hands back to twist them in his lap. "We don't exactly communicate in words, just... flashes of emotion or memory. Sounds. Images. And I'm never quite sure which of us is doing it. But I've at least figured out that he's curious about you, and about us. What we do together and, uh... what it feels like."

"I think I should be talking to Justice about this, love," Hawke commented, raising his eyebrows, and then grinned, teasing, "Assuming you're giving me permission to fondle your spirit half."

"Yes, of course," Anders replied immediately, in response to both questions. "I just thought I ought to bring it up first... you know, instead of springing him on you."

Chuckling, Hawke grabbed Anders' hand back and pressed a kiss to his palm. "I'm willing. More than. We'll finish this jaunt, and then finish the discussion with Justice at home, yes?"

"Yeah." Hard part out of the way, Anders smiled freely, and he scooted closer, tucking his head under his lover's chin.

 

*

 

The two men sat crosslegged on Hawke's four-poster bed, Hawke calmly, Anders fidgeting and nervous.

"You know this is all up to you, two," Hawke said soothingly, resting his hand on Anders' knee. "I'm - well, I'm eager, honestly, but I'm good with whatever you want."

"We want to, it's just - " Anders began, paused, shook his head and tried again. "He's never been... out - present - when we weren't in combat. Not fully. Flashes here and there. We're both a bit worried about how this will even work, and..."

Filling the silence, Hawke reassured him, "We'll start slow. Whatever you want."

"Yeah." Anders shot his lover a crooked grin, and then took a deep breath and turned his gaze inwards. "Come on, Justice," he murmured under his breath. "We all want you to. It's simple. Deep breath." He closed his eyes, then stiffened suddenly, and cracks of blue broke out across his skin, heralding Justice's control. When he looked up, his eyes glowed blue, and his expressionless gaze settled on Hawke's face.

"This is... unusual," were the spirit's first words. He frowned faintly. "I am present with no strong surge of emotion. ....perhaps a little," he amended, touching his chest lightly. "The heart is beating quickly."

Hawke's mouth was suddenly dry. "That's, uh, probably nervousness. Anders - you both seemed a little freaked out by this. Are you sure - ?"

Justice cut him off. "Yes. I have spent too long unfamiliar with this world but in bursts and flashes. I wish to experience it more fully." Holding a hand in front of his face, he flexed it experimentally, eyeing the way the skin moved and contorted over muscle and bone.

"Really? You've never just... come out to play?" Hawke asked, curiosity overwhelming his hesitation. He didn't want to antagonize Anders' other half, and wasn't quite sure what would do so.

"I do not play." The frown was back, and Hawke couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay," he acquiesced. "How do you want to do this?"

"I am uncertain." Justice looked Hawke up and down. "The way you and Anders touch is... intense. Everything, all at once. I fear I would be overwhelmed."

"Just this, then?" Hawke stretched out a hand, slowly, so Justice could stop him if he wished, and stroked a finger along the spirit's cheek. He'd expected the glowing fissures to have a different texture, but they were only warm, with a barely perceptible background hum.

Justice watched Hawke's hand approach and did not flinch. The touch was gentle, and simply focusing on that single finger stimulating the nerves in his cheek was a novel experience. His first host in the mortal world had been a corpse, with deadened senses and a multitude of nonfunctional parts. Since joining with Anders, he had only taken control in emergencies or conflict, the surge of adrenaline and needs of combat overwhelming any other feelings.

This... was soft, and pleasant, and he closed his eyes to better concentrate on the feeling, leaning into the touch like a cat begging to be stroked.

Hawke forcibly swallowed his chuckle of amusement. He couldn't imagine the spirit would like or understand being laughed at, and he could easily replace the emotion with something like awe that Justice trusted him so much as to relax and drop his guard, and even seemed to be enjoying it. He slid his gently moving finger to the side, and provoked a sharp intake of breath with a brush along Justice's lips.

Pulling back slightly, Justice observed, "That is much more sensitive."

"Is that bad?" Hawke asked, hand still outstretched.

After a moment's consideration, Justice concluded decisively, "It is not bad," and leaned forward again to press a kiss to Hawke's fingers. The warrior smiled fondly, letting his fingers play idly across Justice's face.

"What do you want from me?" he asked, smoothing a thumb along Justice's jaw to provoke a low, pleased sound. "Not that this isn't nice. But I need a better idea of what you expect."

"I am uncertain," Justice repeated the phrase from earlier. "This is all new. Perhaps I could just tell you when it is too much?"

The spirit's hesitant question was too cute, and Hawke grinned cheekily. "That works." He reached around and tugged the tie out of Justice's golden hair, then slid both hands into it, shaking gently to let the strands fall free, reveling in Justice's surprised gasp. His fingers stroked firmly, nails scraping lightly across Justice's scalp, and Hawke shivered as the spirit tilted his head into it and moaned unashamedly. "Good?" he rasped.

"Good," Justice affirmed, then cracked his eyes open to fix their glow on Hawke's face and demand, "More."


	2. Chapter 2

Hawke smiled - did not laugh, don't laugh at the sensitive spirit - and scraped his nails over Justice's scalp. "All right. Just tell me when it's too much." He inched closer across the bed until he could lean forward, pull Justice in with a gentle tug on his hair and breathe against his lips, "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Yes," Justice sighed, eyes falling shut again.

At first, they only touched tentatively, but to Hawke's surprise, it was Justice who deepened the kiss, using Anders' memories combined with his own to know to slide his tongue against warm lips. Hawke allowed access eagerly, hands tightening in Justice's loose hair before sliding down the tendons of his neck and then smoothing across the feathered pauldrons on his shoulders. The spirit sighed, pleased, and raised his own hands to touch skin, grasping Hawke's jaw and burying calloused thumbs into his rough beard.

Hawke gasped as they broke for air, and broke his own rule to chuckle ruefully - Maker, but this was starting out delightful and only promised to continue that way. Justice wrinkled his brow at the sound, seeming more confused than offended, and Hawke distracted him with the low suggestion, "We should get rid of some of this clothing."

Justice immediately began to unhook Anders' complicated coat, but Hawke stopped him with gentle hands. "Let me," he insisted, pulling buckles loose easily. "I've got plenty of practice." Any protest Justice may have made was muffled by Hawke's mouth sealing hot against his neck, mouthing at salty skin instead of the hard bite Anders would have preferred.

Quicker than either of them expected, they were both stripped down to merely trousers, Hawke's hands roaming Justice's body expertly while the spirit attempted to translate memory into poorly understood wants. He gasped as Hawke's nails raked lightly over his sides, and groaned at the firm lips mouthing over his collarbone, finally settling his hands on the man's shoulders encouragingly.

"This is... not what I expected. Not what I watched you and Anders doing." It was more a question than a complaint.

Hawke pulled back to regard him seriously. "I'm hardly going to be holding you down and fucking you hard for your first time."

Maker, but he would swear the spirit was _squirming_. "I have memories of the act. I am not entirely inexperienced in this."

"You're inexperienced enough to ask - through Anders, even - for me to teach you." Hawke tapped Justice's lips with a finger. "So absolutely, tell me what you're enjoying, but I'm not going to treat you like Anders."

Justice considered this a moment and then nodded his agreement, settling back. "I have no objections so far," he noted, eyes narrowing in anticipation.

"Good." Hawke's voice dropped back into a purr instead of a lecture, and his gaze settled on the trousers slung low on Justice's hips. He had seen Anders' naked body many times before, of course, but it was somehow different exploring Justice, and not only because of the bright cracks into the Fade spread over his skin. It definitely felt like touching a different person - but that didn't mean Hawke wouldn't blatantly cheat and use his intimate knowledge of Anders' body to his own advantage.

He settled his hands on Justice's hipbones and squeezed, and the spirit's head tilted back with a groan. Hawke smirked; definitely the same sensitive spots. Nudging the waistband aside a bit more, he leaned down and laved his tongue over the protruding bone, then bit down lightly on the same spot. The sounds that fell from Justice's throat encouraged him to repeat the process on the other hip, sucking and biting back and forth until Justice was panting uncontrollably, hands clutching at Hawke's shoulders, and it was impossible to ignore the barely-concealed erection pressing against the fabric next to his face.

Hawke didn't try to resist temptation, shifting his attention to mouth at Justice's cock through the linen, and Justice stiffened, crying out sharply. The sensation was intense, intimate and more pleasure than he'd felt thus far, talented lips rubbing rough cloth against his shaft and shooting curls of heat through his lower belly. He spread his legs on instinct, thrusting his hips upward to get more contact, and Hawke laughed without thought, but Justice only whimpered in response.

"Good?" he lifted his head to ask.

Justice growled, opening his eyes again to glare down and demand, "More," which provoked another delighted laugh.

"Let's get these off then." Hawke tugged at the trousers still clinging to Justice's hips, and the spirit responded eagerly, maneuvering himself under Hawke's hands until he was completely naked and resting against the headboard. When Hawke took a moment to appreciate his lover's form, Justice's eyes narrowed, but before he could protest, the warrior was between his spread legs, kissing him fiercely.

"Do you know how hot this is?" Hawke groaned when he finally let Justice up for air, changing targets immediately to kiss his jaw and down his neck as he spoke, paying equal attention to familiar freckles and novel glowing lines. "I've fucked this body before, but you," he kissed and nipped a shoulder, tracing his tongue down a blue crack. "You make it all new, and Anders is there watching, isn't he?"

"Yes," Justice moaned, feeling the touch and flutter of his host in the back of their shared mind, something which would not have been possible until recently. Until Justice had anchored himself in Hawke's trustworthiness and their calming relationship to learn a gentler touch, simply taking control would have been strong enough to push Anders into the darkest recesses of his mind, leaving him with no presence and no memory. Now, though they still couldn't speak, they easily discerned each others' emotions, and Anders was aware of Justice's actions when he took control. At the moment, his awareness made its presence known in a wash of approval, comfort and lust, bolstering Justice's confidence.

Hawke felt a sharp spike of arousal at the confirmation, the knowledge that his lover was watching him fuck someone else, even if it was someone else in his own body. He growled and moved straight to Justice's naked chest and his nipples, suckling gently despite his sudden need to _claim_ \- and was glad he had held back, when Justice arched back sharply at the stimulation with a cry. He hummed in satisfaction, bracing himself against Justice's thigh and bringing up his free hand to tweak the other nipple gently, earning him a jerk and a groan.

"Enough, too much," Justice panted, and Hawke immediately drew back in alarm, giving him a second to recover. The spirit didn't wait long, though, before he was reaching for Hawke's hand, pulling it in to press against his straining, bared cock. "I need," he rasped, glowing eyes focused on the warrior's face. "Our body aches for it, Garrett," and Hawke sucked in a breath at hearing his name on Anders' lips, in Justice's distinct tones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger is especially dedicated to un-shit-yourself. ;)


End file.
